


/flirt

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, LARPing, M/M, MMORPGs, Nerdy Sex, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reibert Week Day 4: Crossover</p><p>In which Reiner and Bertholdt are huge dorks who play World of Warcraft together, and maybe sometimes have in-character sex. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	/flirt

/say

[82:Thyendiir] You're late!  
[83:Nicolas] turn on vooooice  
[83:Nicolas] i don't wanna type 

The human paladin started running in circles around Bertholdt's character, then ran up against him until they clipped into each other. 

"What's up, babycakes?" Nicolas Denholm said. Bertholdt rolled his eyes, but immediately put in the flirt command so Reiner didn't do it twenty more times to get him to respond. 

"I'm a force of nature," Thyendiir Starwalker responded. Bertholdt opened his equipment window to make sure he had actually taken everything he needed out of storage and equipped it. It was shockingly easy to forget to equip something. Especially when, as a spec'd out druid, he had almost three full sets of equipment. 

[83:Nicolas] yeeeeah you are bby  
[82:Thyendiir] Oh my god, shut up. I'm calling you on skype. 

Bertholdt slid his headset on as Reiner continued to run his character in restless circles. As a two-man raid party, they were better at tackling older content. Tonight they were going for a full boss run of NAXX10. As Skype started to ring, Nicolas was doing the goddamn BeeGees dance again. 

"Hey, you purple asshole," Reiner teased as soon as he picked up. "Let's get going."

"Let me shift first," Bertholdt grumbled, changing Thyendiir into his travel form. 

They made a decent duo for two man raiding - Reiner's character, being a paladin, was a pretty great tank; and Bertholdt's night elf was a balance druid, so he could easily hang back to heal and support or spell cast to nuke targets from afar. 

They'd been playing together for years, and Reiner was not ashamed to admit that he'd confessed his feelings in character to Thyendiir before he'd dared to do it in real life to Bertholdt. Their characters had technically been an item longer than they had. Honestly it was a good thing, as it had enabled Bertholdt to work through a lot of his embarrassment about intimate situations through roleplay. Of course it wasn't the same as doing it in real life, but writing about a character that wasn't him doing it all first was still pretty helpful. Admittedly, he and Thyendiir were not all that different in many ways. Though Thyendiir had more self confidence than he did himself, the night elf was still very much on the quiet and reserved side and was not difficult to get flustered. Nic wasn't really that different from Reiner, either. Reiner wasn't necessarily the best at writing or making up characters, but he'd ended up getting into it a surprising amount and together they'd made up quite an elaborate plot for the two. 

Of course, sometimes (like now), they just ran around killing a lot of shit. 

Since they were two-manning, it took almost three hours. As usual, time flew. Bertholdt didn’t even really realize how long it had been until he shifted in his seat and noticed his leg was asleep. Oops. When they were still in high school, this stupid game had been his sanctuary. He would spend all day wishing he could just get online with Reiner and be someone else.

He was past that now. Reiner made him feel comfortable being himself, too. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still enjoy a good Warcraft session.

“C’mon,” Reiner’s voice came through his earphones with the familiar sly edge on it. “Put on your new robe thing, Thy. I wanna take it off you later.”

“You’re horrible,” Bertholdt replied casually as he opened up his equipment window to do exactly that anyways. “I wish the redemption plate looked half as nice as the dreamwalker sets.”

“Eh. Most of the paly stuff is pretty ridiculous.” He followed that up with a teasing wolf whistle as the server loaded up Thyendiir’s armor change. “Looking good.”

“Oh, stop.” 

He didn’t. “You know what they say about druid’s robes…”

Bertholdt knew exactly what ‘they’ said, because Reiner did this all the time. “They’re easy access,” he finished in an unimpressed monotone. 

…

The next day found Reiner laying on Bertholdt's bed mostly naked. He’d come over right after practice, and it was pretty hot out; but not wearing a lot of clothes was pretty much a Reiner standard.

For not the first time, Bertholdt wondered what the guys on his team would think if they found out he spent his free time role-playing with his dorky boyfriend on an MMO. Though Reiner was far from ashamed of their relationship, he was and always had been very good at keeping things separate. He acted all buddy-buddy with his teammates, but none of them actually knew anything about his personal life. Maybe it was because Bertholdt was so bad at socializing himself, but he never really understood how one could be so talkative yet still keep things impersonal.

“Come over here.”

“I thought you were too hot.”

Reiner just shrugged at him and continued giving him a look until Bertholdt gave up and came to sit on the bed.

Immediately, Reiner’s hands were on both of his hips and sliding up under the hem of his shirt. “Now, let’s get you out of these robes,” Reiner purred. Bertholdt flushed up dark red.

“Reiner!” he scolded, twisting around where he sat. Reiner just raised his pale eyebrows in response.

“Who’s that, love?” he said with a rather lecherous grin. Bertholdt put an exasperated hand to his brow, but Reiner had already won. They didn’t always have sex in character, but it certainly made it easier to talk Bertholdt into it. He almost automatically adopted a more annoyed look, like he was trying to cover up his embarrassment, and punched Reiner in the shoulder.

With no more preamble, he grabbed Bertholdt around the waist and yanked him backwards, flipping him and tossing him on the bed. The tall boy wasn’t exactly light, but Reiner was quite strong and had no trouble with it. He planted his hands on either side of Bertholdt’s head, still grinning. “Are all night elves this rough in bed? Or is that a druid thing? I didn’t know you were dabbling in Feral.”

Bertholdt grabbed him by the neck to pull him down into a kiss that featured quite a lot of teeth. “Is this part of your ‘holy work’, paladin?” he replied in a dark tone that probably no one else had heard him use, ever.

Reiner chuckled against his ear. “Prepare to be ‘purified’.”

**Author's Note:**

> almost embarrassed i wrote this


End file.
